An Evening of Revelations
by A Hertfordshire Lady
Summary: Mr Darcy visits Elizabeth Bennet when she stays home with a headache. Instead of rushing into his disastrous proposal, Elizabeth speaks first. Will this allow Elizabeth the chance to see the man who has ruined the lives of both her beloved sister and Mr Wickham in a different light? First attempt at a story - ever - so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a story. I love Pride and Prejudice and all the fanfiction out there, so thought it was high time I tried too. Hope you enjoy. I will update as soon as I can, sometimes real life gets in the way.  
_

* * *

It was a dreary, wet miserable kind of morning that Elizabeth Bennet woke up to following that memorable evening. As the rain pattered on the window, Elizabeth dressed half-heartedly, for she had desperately wanted to go for a long walk which the weather was now preventing. Oh, how she wished Jane was with her to ease her mind.

Claiming a headache the previous evening to avoid a certain gentleman in order to gather her thoughts had originally seemed like a simple and foolproof excuse. How wrong she was. That very gentleman had arrived not half an hour after the Collins' had departed for dinner at the big house, apologising on his way through the door for disturbing her and stating that he hoped she was feeling better, all whilst barely glancing at her.

Not for the first time did Elizabeth note his dark looks, which appeared slightly more dishevelled than usual. It was not lost on her that he was attractive; however, she would not be prevailed to think of him so. Determined as she was to hate him. Always staring at her, frowning as if finding fault in anything she said or did. Silently disapproving of everything in the world, and of everyone in it.

Hateful man.

Before he could speak further, though, Elizabeth had something very pressing that she wanted to hear from his lips. She needed to know why someone so wholly unconnected with her sister would injure her so abominably. Why had he treated his childhood friend with such distance and abandonment? And while she was at it, why did he stare at her all the time?

"Mr Darcy," she began. "Thank you for your concern over my health. While the headache remains, I believe it is passed its worst. Forgive me sir, but, why are you here and not with your family?"

Mr Darcy hesitated, apparently struggling for words.

"I, err, found myself walking out this way when I passed Mr Collins and his family on the way to Rosings. I may have sequestered myself behind a large tree to, ahem, well, hide. I overheard Mr Collins effusing to his wife and her sister that you were indisposed and how that would irritate my Aunt greatly, and I would prefer not to be present for his effusive comments and simpering remarks".

Although Elizabeth was determined to dislike the man, she could not help but laugh. Mr Darcy had made her laugh. What was happening?

The corners of Mr Darcy's lips twitched upwards, and he very nearly smiled at the sound. It was so musical. Bingley may go on about angels and dear girls, but none of them had ever compared to the beautiful woman in front of him. He was about to press on with the reason he was walking this way before his courage left him. Elizabeth continued.

"Yes, he can be most elaborative when he wants to be."

"Quite."

"Mr Darcy. Here you are, making me laugh at my Cousin, when normally all you do is stare and remain silent in a corner. I've tried to work out your character since the earliest moments of our acquaintance. Can I trust you to be honest with me, sir?"

"You can be assured madam, that I would not have it any other way".

Elizabeth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wondering where exactly to begin. The two most pressing concerns battled for supremacy in her head, so she decided to take them in chronological order. She really wanted to scream at him for what he did to Jane, but knew that if she did, not only would she be unladylike, but also likely not to hear the answer to the other question on her lips. Darcy shifted uncomfortably, looking slightly nervous, for she looked very serious and so far things were not going as he had hoped.

"Would you tell me sir, what exactly happened between you and Mr. Wickham?"

Mr Darcy froze. This was the last thing that he expected.

Elizabeth continued. "I met the gentleman last-"

"Miss Bennet" Mr Darcy interrupted. "Wherever this conversation is going, please allow me to correct you. That man is certainly no gentleman".

Elizabeth blinked, startled.

"Why, of course not, he has said himself that you refused him the living to enable him to remain so. He told me you refused your father's last wishes and prevented him from entering the Church after your time together at University, leaving him to make his own way in the world with no support. Is this true?"

Mr Darcy took a breath. He had not come to Hunsford to discuss that wretch of a man. Indeed, he had much more pleasurable intentions, but it appeared they would have to wait. He would never deny his Elizabeth anything, especially when she was to be his wife. Hoping that the truth regarding the man would assist him, he began.

"Miss Bennet, please allow me to explain my history with George Wickham, and I would appreciate any questions be saved for the end."

Elizabeth nodded, and settled back against the chair.

Mr Darcy sighed and sat down on the adjacent chair.

"It is true that my father cared for Mr Wickham, more than most would for the son of the Steward of their estate. We grew up together as boys and, were for want of a better word, brothers. We would play together, study together, even try and get the loveliest girls to dance with us when we started attending assemblies."

He smiled slightly at the memories, which made his face much less stern. Elizabeth smiled slightly at the thought of this playful, youthful Mr Darcy, however; that man was a complete stranger to her. The moment passed as soon as it arrived when Mr Darcy continued, looking more forlorn than ever.

"How wrong I was. Early into our days together at University, I began to see the true George. The George that had always been there, but I looked the other way without realising. He ran up the most terrible gambling debts and drank himself silly almost every night. It wasn't long before the coachman hired to escort either or both of us around town found himself collecting Wickham in the early hours after he had been thrown out of -" at this Mr Darcy coughed, looking at the innocent young lady in front of him. "Ah, humph, houses of ill repute".

He blushed ever so slightly, which Elizabeth would have noticed, had she not averted her eyes immediately in embarrassment. She had read of such places in books her father had not hidden well enough in his library. Her father would probably ban her from his library if he ever found out that she had read his copy of _Tom Jones. _She wasn't entirely sure what happened in such places, but understood enough from what was implied to know that fallen women worked there and that true gentlemen would not venture into one. She wasn't sure if she should acknowledge that she understood Mr Darcy or not, being an unmarried lady with supposedly a sheltered and completely innocent upbringing befitting of a gentleman's daughter.

She shifted on her seat, the implications of what Mr Darcy was revealing, if true, cast a very different light on things. Looking up, she frowned, holding her normally impertinent tongue as requested, and nodded at Mr Darcy to continue.

"Well, you get the idea. I paid his debts, I always did. It was not until I returned home in my last year of study that I understood exactly what devastation had been left by Mr Wickham. It was then that my father," Mr Darcy paused, looking pained and swallowed hard. Elizabeth resisted the urge to reach out a hand. How distressed he looked! "My father passed away after a sudden illness. An apoplexy, the Doctor said. It left him unconscious, unable to communicate or eat anything. He slipped away from us, leaving me and my sister, only eight years old at the time, alone in the world".

Mr Darcy's eyes moistened at the memory. He did not want to show Elizabeth, but at this point, a small hand reached out, and he held his breath. Such a petite, delicate hand, the skin translucent like a pearl in his coarser, larger and more tanned one. He glanced up to see Elizabeth's face full of compassion that he had not seen directed to him before and resisted the urge to stroke his thumb over her tender skin.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sir. What a horrible way to pass from this world. And with no one to comfort you and your sister." Elizabeth was truly distressed.

Mr Darcy gave a small smile. She knew not what the feelings her hand over his did to him. Despite not wanting to break the moment, he continued, dropping the hand with regret.

"Thank you. It would indeed have been a comfort if our mother had lived. She passed within a few months of giving birth to my sister. No amount of learning ever truly prepares oneself for the facts of life. It was hard, but I had to be strong for my sister. I undertook my new found responsibilities with perhaps more vigour than one might expect, however; to not do so would have made me slip into a pit of despair. I unconsciously shunned any company that I had not known before, at times becoming quite reclusive and buried myself in my work. I was maybe a little too distant from Georgiana at times, torn between grief and raising her as a father rather than her beloved brother. She would have loved more than anything to have a sister. I will hopefully provide that someday".

He looked directly at Elizabeth then, his eyes searching hers as if to try and pass on a secret meaning. Elizabeth returned his gaze, wondering what he could mean. This was by far the longest conversation he had ever had with her.

He continued after a moment's pause.

"It was around this time that the housekeeper found me to talk about George Wickham. She entered my office, having sought a meeting earlier that day. Never had I seen Mrs Reynolds look so anxious. Forgive me for speaking plainly, Miss Bennet. It transpired that Wickham had sought the company of three of the chambermaids when no one else was around over the last couple of years. While Mrs Reynolds was a firm but fair mistress, she would not allow three girls to work under Pemberley's roof whilst with child and not married. It is not clear if they allowed other men into their bed as well, but Mrs Reynolds was certain it was just the man I had treated as my brother. You cannot imagine what news this was to someone who had admired him most of his life, even if recently he had shown less desirable characteristics".

Elizabeth gasped and her mouth hung open at these revelations. Her pale countenance worried Mr Darcy, and he wondered if he should have said so much in front of a maiden.

"How dare he" she began. "He danced with me, and my sisters. He... he... Oh my! The cobbler's daughter in Meryton! She was sent away last month, and the blacksmith's the month before that! My sister Lydia was gossiping with my Aunt Phillips before I came to Hunsford about it. I admonished her, telling her not to listen to idle rumours, but what if that was that blackguard as well, then she was right".

Elizabeth was truly distressed. Her hand had shot to her mouth on the realisation of what a man she had fancied herself to like. She questioned everything that man had told her about Mr Darcy and his past. Looking up at his eyes, which were constantly seeking hers, she nodded.

"Please continue Mr Darcy. I would hear all that you wish to tell me. But rest assured, I will not seek his company ever again. I believe I have been truly mistaken in his character."

Mr Darcy looked at the lady, concerned as he was about his revelations and what it might do. However, if it stopped Wickham from pursuing the Bennet ladies, he would continue.

"I begged Mrs Reynolds to give me the names and last known addresses of the maids and personally visited their houses. I could not express how sorry I was to them and their families, the harm someone I had once loved could inflict on them. I provided for the girls an allowance for the upkeep of the two young boys already in the world, and the small girl on the way and promised that they would be looked after by the estate should they not find husbands."

"Oh Mr Darcy, that was very generous of you".

"It was the least I could do. I did not think for a second that the maids would have been in that situation if my father or I had not been so blind. There are other things as well, which I beg you not to ask me about. I may tell you one day, but for now Miss Bennet, they are not only my secret to keep."

Elizabeth nodded.

"After these events, Wickham informed me he wished to study Law and requested the £3000 living be paid in cash, rather than enter into the Church. I think you will agree he was not made for a clerical life" he said with a small, sad smile. "Later, I learned that he had frittered away that sum within six months and not even applied for Law School. I cut all ties with him when I handed that money over and wished him to be sincere in his apologies and future dreams. It appears, from what you have said, that he has not changed in the years since. How he has lived all these years, I do not know. I only wish that his character was better known so that people would stay clear of him, however; out of respect for the memory of my father and his, I have remained silent. It appears i shouldn't have."

Mr Darcy sighed, the painful memories were not something he thought he would be reliving tonight of all nights.

They sat in silence for several moments while she absorbed this new and startling information. She had been completely taken in by Mr Wickham and believed every word. She had never asked for his story, and he certainly gave it willingly. Far too willingly it now seemed. She began to see Mr Darcy in a new light. He added.

"My cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam knows the entire history between Wickham and myself. If you have any further questions, or would like a second source, please avail yourself upon him. He does seem to have a particular fondness for your company."

At the mention of the Colonel's name, Elizabeth started. She had been warming to Mr Darcy throughout his tale, even beginning to like him a little, when that all came crashing down. Her walk earlier that day with the Colonel and his revelations came flooding back to her. Anger that had been subdued by his sorry tale of his father's passing and the revelations about Mr Wickham bubbled to the surface. Any embers that had begun to glow went out immediately.

Looking the gentleman sitting across from her squarely in the eye, she asked "And what about your treatment of your friend and my beloved sister? What reason do you have to separate them so cruelly?"

* * *

_A/N_

_Loosely based on the characters invented by the brilliant Jane Austen, this is my own story just for a bit of fun. _

_I am a geo-environmental engineer by day/medieval reenactor by weekend, with no background in writing. _

_I now fully appreciate all the work that goes into every story on this website to share with us all for free - keep the comments nice but I appreciate feedback._

_ I am not the best proofreader, my husband has volunteered to read these when he can before they go up, even though all he knows about P&P is the 1995 BBC series he's been made to watch, and thinks it's hilarious to make a 'grrr' noise when the camera cuts to Mr Darcy staring. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't tell you how thrilled I was at all of the lovely reviews my first chapter received in such a short amount of time. Thank you all so much. _

_Now th__e second part of the evening continues..._

* * *

If Mr Darcy was surprised she knew, he hid it well.

He groaned inwardly, where else could she have heard about it from other than his cousin? It could hardly be Miss Bingley he thought. That woman despised Elizabeth (no doubt from jealousy), something which she had made clear on numerous occasions.

"Madam, as we have few acquaintances in common, I assume you refer to Mr Bingley?" Mr Darcy began.

"Who else sir! The dear Colonel informed me just this afternoon that you boasted of your success - ("Boasted would be an exaggeration" came the mumbled interruption) – at having recently saved a close friend from a most imprudent marriage. I surmise that unless something has happened to your close friend within these last few months in town, he refers to Mr Bingley and his party rapidly departing Netherfield without word."

Elizabeth felt her face warming and voice rising throughout her speech. Remaining calm was proving quite challenging.

"Why would you separate your friend from my sister who cared so deeply for him. Whose smile lit up the room when she saw him and he her? She is all that is good in this world. Why would you seek to ruin the happiness of my most beloved sister?"

Mr Darcy tried to temper his anger, but failed. Elizabeth's eyes glowed a wonderful deep emerald green when angry, he could not help but notice.

"I do not see what harm I have caused. Your mother and acquaintances from Meryton made it perfectly clear they expected a most advantageous marriage within moments of them meeting. I could not walk into a room without hearing the gossip running wild. I came to Netherfield to assist my friend to establish himself in his new estate and this was the greeting we received. While Bingley was busy enjoying himself, as he is a much more social creature than I, I observed the local populace and was astounded by their speculation. Your mother and aunt were at forefront of these discussions."

Elizabeth was preparing to lash back and defend whatever Mr Darcy was going to say to justify his actions, however; the truth in what he was saying gave her pause. She had heard her mother talking about the potential match of Jane and Mr Bingley - no, boasting about it - to all the matrons in her company. She groaned inwardly. As much as she loved her mother at times she was very trying and she had frightened off more than one potential suitor with her silliness and enthusiasm.

"Miss Jane Bennet was indeed all kind and ladylike" Mr Darcy continued, "however; I believed her to be indifferent to Bingley and that she only accepted his attentions on the orders of your mother. Bingley was soon calling her an angel, but gave no indication that she had responded in kind. Bingley falls in and out of love with the seasons, however; I will admit that this time it was perhaps more serious. As a man who is always preceded by his pedigree and wealth into a room, I merely tried to prevent Bingley from being snapped up by an uncaring harpy without any true feelings in the world beyond obtaining wealth and status."

Elizabeth stared at him. "Mr Darcy. Did it not occur to you that with five daughters and no sons to inherit the estate, my mother was simply trying to save us from the hedgerows when my father passes? In this, she is no different to any other matchmaking Mama. Even in the highest of circles they wish their daughters to marry well and be secure in their futures. I'll admit, she is over enthusiastic, but she really means no harm. She gets carried away as she is scared of what may happen to us all. Yes, she does seem to compete with the other families in our acquaintance for the attention of any eligible men. She would have you believe that any single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."

Mr Darcy sat in his chair, listening with no little shame at how harshly he had misjudged Mrs Bennet. It was indeed the nature of society that gentle ladies could not support themselves, not without lowering themselves to work if they did not find a husband. It was also true that a richer husband would be more likely to offer a stable and secure home, not just for their wife, but any unmarried sisters or widowed mothers. He was no stranger to this as he had said. Everywhere he went he was followed by whispers of his wealth behind fans and punch glasses. Maybe he had misjudged the entire Bennet family.

"I love my family sir" Elizabeth said, "and I know that they can be trying. It does make it more difficult for Jane, Mary and myself to socialise with eligible gentlemen without our mother's and youngest sisters' boisterous antics ever present. They are maybe too young to be Out as your aunt pointed out, however; my mother is overly fond of them, Lydia in particular, whose energy outshines us all. Without the diversions of Town, it would be quite cruel to deprive them of entertainment at local assemblies and dinners.

"Jane is perhaps more reserved with her outward affections whilst in company, but believe me when I say this sir, she does not always show her true feelings even to me. She is very shy."

Mr Darcy looked at Elizabeth, absorbing the information that she was imparting and feeling the full weight of what he had done. If it was true, then he had behaved most ungentlemanly and thought himself much better than this. Not for the first time it struck him that Elizabeth was a very honest, insightful and intelligent woman, and he could not wait to spend the rest of his life improving himself so that he would be worthy of her.

"I believe Miss Bennet that I have misjudged your sister, and I am truly sorry. Indeed, I extend my apologies to your mother as well for thinking so poorly of her. As you say, she is concerned with your futures. I myself have always wished to marry for the deepest love which I would want reciprocated in kind, and wanted that also for my friend. I know that it is inappropriate to discuss these things, but are you saying that your sister really does care for Mr Bingley in such a way?"

Not for the first time this evening, Elizabeth was surprised by the words that came out of the gentleman's mouth. He had admitted that he was mistaken, confided in her and shared more than he ever had before. Why?

"Mr Darcy. My sister is a gentle, thoughtful soul who, if she had shown her true feelings with regards to your friend, you might imagine what our mother would make of it. You sit in the house of the man destined to take our home away from us when our Papa passes, which we dearly hope will not be for many years to come. Being the eldest and by far the prettiest, Jane has had to battle with her own feelings and wishes to marry for love, with the pressures of finding a husband deemed suitable enough by our mother.

"When Mr Bingley came into the neighbourhood, Mama did indeed try and persuade Jane to pursue him. No persuasion was needed however. The night after we met you at the assembly, we lay in our bed together and Jane could not stop talking to me about Mr Bingley and his smiles, manners and countenance. She did not stop smiling. She was perhaps in love from that moment, something which only grew on closer acquaintance. She tried not to allow herself much hope, however; as it would be most heartbreaking if Mr Bingley did not feel the same. I did hope that being so beautiful and sweet, he would see past the shyness.

"I believe that you would not have separated them if Mr Bingley was not partial to my sister. They would have made the most handsome, happy couple in Hertfordshire for years to come, and you sir, have ruined their happiness, perhaps forever. Her letters have been most despondent of late. My love for my sisters is stronger than I could ever have for any man, and I will protect them with every bone in my body. You and Mr Bingley's sisters have been the source of the most heartbreaking sadness I have ever had the misfortune to come across."

Mr Darcy abruptly stood and began to pace. He ran his hands through his hair, despairing at the way he had acted. Subconsciously, Elizabeth wondered if such actions had caused his less than well-kept appearance when he entered earlier. A small part of her wondered what had caused him to do so then.

Mr Darcy turned and looked down at her.

"Miss Bennet. Before I take my leave, I believe that everything you say is true. I have indeed done these two people a great injustice and I must go as soon as dawn calls tomorrow to right it with Bingley. I may lose his friendship, but for your sake, and your sister's, I will do everything in my power to undo these wrongs."

Not for the first time this evening had Elizabeth sat there speechless. Elizabeth was astonished. Mr Darcy was going to put it right for Jane. Oh Jane!

"Thank you sir, if you succeed you will make more than one person very happy" was all she could say, before continuing to sit there stunned.

Becoming more and more aware that his time alone with Elizabeth may come to an end soon, after a few moments, Mr Darcy seized on the silence.

"I do think you're wrong on one very important aspect Miss Bennet. There is one element of your speech which I feel I must correct you. You say Miss Jane is by far the prettiest and most beautiful Bennet sister, and whilst I do agree that she is uncommonly fair and lovely, she is nothing compared to you."

This was it. The reason he came here. No going back now.

"You are beauty beyond compare. From the earliest moments of my time in Hertfordshire, I was a moth to the flame, for you shine like Aphrodite herself. I feared that I could not be in a room with you and not be called out by your father, such were my thoughts which must show on my face. I kept my distance as I was afraid I would say something ridiculous.

"I admit that while perhaps I may be considered in a higher social class, you have humbled my very soul into thinking I am not worthy of such status. Earls and Dukes may be in my family, but you are still the daughter of a gentleman and I, until this evening, thought myself also a gentleman. You have been the first person I think of on waking and in my dreams at night for many months now. Your eyes sparkle with your witty intelligence and your laughter lights up a room."

Elizabeth was astonished at what she was hearing. What was happening?

"But you found me only tolerable" she whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Mr Darcy, who now that the gates were opened, could not stop himself from pressing his suit.

"Tolerable? Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful, vivacious, amazingly intelligent woman I have ever met. How can you -" He gasped as it dawned on him. "The assembly!"

Horror glazed over his face as Elizabeth nodded and blushed. Elizabeth noted his slip in using her first name, but could not speak.

Kneeling before her, he begged "Elizabeth, please! I only said that to get Bingley away from me. I was in no humour to dance that night as I had already told him on several occasions. I only saw you in that room that night and I was startled by my reaction to you. It was powerful beyond measure. I told myself I was insensible and had had too much wine over dinner, but the truth is, I felt an attraction to you as I never had to anyone before. On meeting you again, I realised that I was utterly and completely lost. This evening has made me even more certain, for you have already made me realise I can be a better man. Because of you. I assured you earlier that I would be completely honest with you. So please, you must know how I feel? You must allow me to tell you how much I admire you and that I love you, most ardently."

The revelations pouring out of Mr Darcy were unbelievable. If she was shocked that he found her beautiful, when he confessed his love, her mouth hung open in a perfect 'O' and a blush which formed over her cheeks spread further down over her decolletage. To think, a man she thought disliked her, and she was so determined to dislike him, actually felt the complete opposite.

Mr Darcy had taken her hands in his during his speech and she found that she could not look away. Part of her became aware of how remarkably close he was to her. She could feel his breath on her face. Her own breathing came loud and fast as she tried to formulate a response to such a statement of love. The seconds felt like hours. Silly thoughts ran through her head, like how his chocolate brown eyes were framed by rows of lush, dark lashes as they looked up at her pleading for understanding. He had a spattering of faint freckles that bridged his nose and made him look so much younger. She had never kissed a man before, but at that moment she very much wanted to, and if she was not very much mistaken, Mr Darcy very much wished to kiss her.

All of a sudden, the front door of the parsonage opened and the spell was broken. Mr Darcy had jumped up and walked to the fireplace, trying to calm his features to some resemblance of passive indifference. Not hard once Mr Collins' voice floated towards them. Elizabeth was having no such luck in hiding her disappointment as her eyes dropped to her empty hands. She at least now knew why he stared at her without having to ask.

"And then we dined again tonight my dear Maria. I make that seven dinners in the three weeks that you - Oh Mr Darcy! What an honour that you grace our humble abode with your excellent presence. I -"

"Forgive me, Mr Collins. Ladies. I fear that I have imposed on Miss Bennet long enough and she is still not very well. I will leave you now and must insist that Miss Bennet be allowed to rest without further interruption. Good day Sir. Madam. Miss Bennet."

Damn that man's most unfortunate timing. He picked up his things, bowed low to Elizabeth, nodded curtly at the others and departed with one last backward glance to Elizabeth as he turned around the corner in the hallway.

"Well Cousin Elizabeth, his aunt wondered where he-"

"Goodnight Mr Collins. I believe that trying to host Mr Darcy has sapped my remaining strength. If you'll forgive me, I must return to my room to rest".

She did not see Charlotte's concerned gaze as she fled the room.

* * *

_A/N and update: Where you shocked that she was tempted to kiss him and didn't immediately withdraw her hands from his and ask him to leave?_

_This is fiction, not a serious historical work. __My EB & FD are not quite the same as JA invented and I take creative liberties in their characters for this alternative story._

_I find it hard to believe that a man who professes to be as passionately in love with EB as FD is that he wouldn't want to kiss her if he thought she felt the same… so long as no one else saw them that is!_

_Outwardly, society expected certain moral standards. However, there are many reasons why the Victorians tried (and failed) to be morally superior in everything they did - to behave differently to their gin-guzzling, gambling, debauching parents/grandparents!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for the delay in this chapter, I've had a heavy cold the last two weeks that's completely wiped me out and I'm only now beginning to feel better._

* * *

Elizabeth sat in front of the dressing table gazing at her reflection. She'd had a fitful night's sleep where the conversation with Mr Darcy ran through her head again and again. It had been an evening of revelations, most unexpected was Mr Darcy's declaration of his love for her.

She still could not understand how someone who barely spoke to her, who appeared to look at her with disdain, could profess to have such strong admiration for her. Of all the people in her acquaintance, Mr Darcy was the last person she would have suspected to harbour such feelings for, well, anyone.

She thought she hated him. Was she mistaken? She certainly warmed from her usual coolness towards him when he told her of his dealings with Mr Wickham. She found honesty in what he said which she now realised had been missing when Mr Wickham had spilled his tale. She had seen the pain on his face when he mentioned his father and was surprised by the depth of her empathy for someone she vowed not to care about.

That was, of course, before being reminded that he had separated Jane and Mr Bingley. But he had listened to her and gone on to admit he was wrong and that he would fix it. Was this Mr Darcy the one that had always been there beneath his proud and aloof mask? So much had happened so fast she was now totally unsure of him.

She was particularly startled at her most shocking reaction of wanting to kiss him when moments before she had been admonishing his judgment of her family. She wasn't supposed to like him and how could she feel otherwise after this man had caused her sister such heartbreak? The only other person she had ever considered kissing was Charlotte's brother when she was fourteen and boys had started to notice her new womanly figure and she had started to notice the boys in kind. She smiled briefly at the memory, but that was a simple childhood fancy not acted upon, born of curiosity more than anything else.

She hadn't even given Mr Wickham more than a few seconds thought until now. Would she have let him kiss her if he'd asked? She wished rather than believed that she would not. With a barely suppressed tremor she realised how easily she could have been ruined by such a man, blinded by his flattery and tales of woe until it was too late.

Maybe it was just the feeling of gratitude that Mr Darcy was going to put things right for Jane? She was happy for Jane. Surely that was all, and she just got caught up in the moment. She could still feel his hands in hers and the breath on her face. Who are you trying to fool Lizzy, came the voice in her head. Maybe she did like him. Just a little bit.

She had sat there for some time, hoping that when she finally left her room the house would be going about its business. She needed to find some solitude outside of the four walls of the small guest room without encountering Mr Collins. Having not eaten the previous night, her stomach betrayed her resolve to wait any longer with a loud grumble. Sighing, she rose from the stool in front of the dressing table and was determined to act as though nothing unusual had happened last night.

Making her way downstairs, she was thankful that only Charlotte was present in the dining room, although she did have a sneaking suspicion that was by design. Feigning that anything was out of the ordinary, Elizabeth greeted her friend, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed suspiciously over her cup of tea.

"Are you alright Eliza?"

"Perfectly so I thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Mr Darcy was not at dinner last night. You were home ill, and yet when we returned some time later the Housekeeper informed me he had been here for quite some time, and alone in your company. Hush, don't worry, the door was open the whole time and servants came and went down the hallway. But following our return, both of you ran off within seconds of us entering the room. If Mr Collins stopped praising everyone in that family for just five minutes, he may have noticed. What happened? Did he propose to you?"

"Charlotte!"

"Come now Elizabeth. He has stared at you constantly in your company ever since you have known him. He must truly admire you to be so constant in seeking you out. I am convinced that he will offer for you soon enough if he did not last night. He certainly would not have stayed here for more than a few minutes if anyone else had been here instead. In fact, he probably would not have called unless he knew you were here. Something happened last night, I'm sure of it."

Elizabeth could not hide the blush that had been gracing her cheeks on and off since last night. One minute they were discussing Mr Darcy's error in judgement and how he was going to fix it, the next he was on his knees in the most wonderful profession of love she could imagine. His declaration of love to her was completely unexpected and she was not quite sure of her reaction to it.

"He did not propose. If you must know, we talked of Mr Wickham, who I must inform you we have been wholly mistaken in his character. He is a villain and we must make it known throughout Meryton that he is not to be trusted. Oh Charlotte. I was not easy with Mr Darcy's revelations about that man, but he really is no gentleman at all. To think, I allowed myself to seek his company out, when I should have been running the other way. Oh, I will not repeat all what Mr Darcy told me, but he is not a man any woman should be left alone with."

Charlotte gasped. "I understand your meaning, my dear. You need not distress yourself further. Whilst I hardly think that I will ever see him again, I will speak to Maria. The militia will after all be departing town for the summer and they may not ever return, but I would forever regret it if something did happen and I said nothing."

"Thank you, Charlotte. There was another matter we discussed, although I do hope that it will be put to right soon enough. It relates to dear Jane and poor Mr Bingley. Charlotte, his sisters and Mr Darcy separated them after the Netherfield Ball as they thought Jane a heartless fortune hunter! Their fears not at all helped by my mother practically shouting about "her Mr Bingley" whether anyone was in earshot or not."

"I cannot believe it. Whilst I would not put it past Miss Bingley to carry out such a scheme, Mr Darcy appeared too proud and good to do something as deceptive as that!"

"It's true. He told me so himself. Well, I heard it first from Colonel Fitzwilliam, so when Mr Darcy came I could not rest until I found out why he had acted so abominably! However; upon further discussion, he was persuaded that he was in the wrong. He apologised for misjudging Jane, and even Mama! He promised to ride to town this morning to confess all to Mr Bingley, even if it caused him to lose his friend forever. Such a transformation in his normal character. Oh, if it all works out just as it should then Jane will be so happy!"

"Oh Eliza! Wonderful news! Persuaded, aye?" She said with a wink.

"Charlotte! I just told him the truth and he believed me."

She didn't know why but she didn't want to tell her closest friend about the last part of the conversation, so she held her tongue and sipped her tea. His words glowed inside her and while she knew she did not feel the same, she was not completely unaffected by the passionate feelings the man claimed to possess for her. She hoped that maybe this could be the start of something more, but until then she would keep his words to herself.

Charlotte could tell there was something else on Elizabeth's mind, however; she respected her enough not to press matters further.

"You must not have had to persuade him hard Eliza. After all, he is half in love with you" she teased.

Elizabeth just shook her head and rose to fill her plate from the sideboard. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell Charlotte after all. Luckily, Charlotte just smiled and rose to talk to the Housekeeper about the tasks for today, leaving Elizabeth to pick at her food in silence.

Finishing her meal without really tasting any of it, she removed to her room to write to her Aunt Gardiner, asking if she could come to London to visit with Jane before both of them departed for Longbourn. As soon as she wrote it, she changed her mind. Running away wouldn't solve anything she told herself, and put the letter in the fire.

Staring into the flames as the paper caught, she changed her mind. Charlotte's friendship was one thing, but Jane and her Aunt were people she could really confide anything in without being judged. Sometime after the letter had turned to ash, she re-wrote her letter, instead asking to come sooner. She informed her Aunt that she would presently be on her way to her the following day. Oh Jane I need you, she said to herself.

With that, she handed the sealed letter to the maid downstairs who informed her the post should not have left yet and hurried off in search of the man to take it. Elizabeth sighed. She was sad to cut her time short with Charlotte, however; truth be told, there was only so much of her silly Cousin she could stand.

Charlotte did not seem too surprised in Elizabeth's news that she was to depart tomorrow, however; she was disappointed Elizabeth wouldn't confide in her. She did not press her for her reasons, although she strongly suspected Mr Darcy and his brooding looks may have had something to do with it. Her marriage to Mr Collins was not without its challenges, and could at times be lonesome. Having her friend and sister visit had made her days much more enjoyable. In the darkest, loneliest moments of her marriage, she wondered whether she had done the right thing by marrying for security rather than love.

In the afternoon the sky brightened and with it so did Elizabeth's mood. Finally, she could stretch her legs and the walk did her good. It allowed her to clear her head, pledging to herself not to think on the past evening's events until she saw Jane.

When no one was in sight, Elizabeth broke into a run that only stopped when her lungs felt fit to burst and her muscles screamed at her. What would Mr Darcy think if he saw her partaking in something completely unladylike? No! She'd thought of him within minutes of promising to herself that she would not. No more!

She walked the now familiar paths, soaking up the spring afternoon sun, which had brought with it an abundance of bird song, following the rain. It was on this path that she had first come across Mr Darcy on her walks, and had told him that it was one of her favourite routes in the park. At the time, she hoped he would take her meaning to leave her alone and could not understand it when she kept meeting him there. She stopped walking then, realising that he had been seeking her out, both at Netherfield and here at Rosings. Had he truly felt that deeply for her all this time?

She was doing it again.

Turning back towards the parsonage on a new path, she collected wildflowers from the clearings in the woodland, marvelling at the bees as they did their busy work. She loved being out in nature. It soothed the soul and gave her the exercise she needed to not go mad when at home or here around her ridiculous cousin.

Nearing the end of her walk, she spotted a rider on horseback outside the parsonage. So he hadn't left as promised then, she thought despondently. Hesitating, she considered cutting through the garden to the rear door, when she heard her name being called. It wasn't him. It was his cousin. Trying not to feel the unwelcome disappointment in her stomach that Mr Darcy wasn't here to see her and the flutter that maybe he had made good on his word, she raised a hand in greeting. She hadn't decided on how she felt about Mr Darcy at any rate to know how to respond if she had come across the gentleman.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, how lovely to see you again."

"Miss Bennet, I trust that by seeing you up and about that you are feeling better?"

"Yes sir, much better I thank you. Your cousin is not with you this afternoon?" She inquired as subtly as she could.

"No, Darcy missed dinner last night. Muttered something about pressing business and then left for town this morning before anyone else was awake. Our Aunt was most put out. I now find myself alone in her company and between you and I, I am now trying to find a reason to leave as well. I may get the Butler to deliver a note as soon as I return, ordering me back to my regiment at once. What do you think? do you think she will suspect that I wrote it?" he laughed.

Elizabeth joined his laughter, all the while focusing on his earlier answer. He had left. He said he would. Would he really make it right? She felt a warm glow inside her. would he really do it, and was it solely for his friend, or also for her? She beamed up at the Colonel.

"I think on matters such as these, my very wise Cousin would be able to assist you. It is after all a matter of being clear with one's conscience."

"Miss Bennet. To avoid such, err, tedious conversation, I will be sure to bear my Aunt's company a little while longer. I trust that I can rely on you to keep me excessively diverted before you depart next week?"

"Unfortunately sir, I must inform you that there has been a change of plan. Nothing too serious, but I am anxious to meet my sister Jane in London as soon as can be arranged, and I hope to depart on the morrow. I will be saddened to leave your company of course. I have enjoyed our conversations."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked very despondent at the news.

"I am sorry to see you go madam. If I knew any better, I would say you were running away after Darcy!" He laughed, and Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I jest Miss Bennet. Of course you would miss your dear sister. From what you have told me she seems a lovely woman and I would be delighted to make her acquaintance someday. Well then it appears that this is goodbye for now. Wish me luck with my Aunt!"

"Goodbye Colonel, I do indeed hope this will not be a long separation and you escape as soon as possible."

With that, the gentleman bowed his head, turned his horse and departed.

Elizabeth went inside with her flowers to place in a vase in the drawing room, wondering how much Mr Collins would overreact to her not taking the proper leave of Lady Catherine with her sudden departure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The road to London was as smooth as it could be after all of the rain the day before. By late-afternoon she was arriving in Gracechurch Street with the manservant and maid that Lady Catherine had emphatically insisted on accompanying her, after hearing of her leaving from Colonel Fitzwilliam. As her things were being removed from the coach, Elizabeth greeted her Aunt and Jane with two warm embraces.

"Oh Lizzy, what a surprise, for we only received your letter two hours ago to say you would be arriving soon and here you are! It is so wonderful to see you!" her Aunt Gardiner said.

"Aunt. I hope I do not put you out by my sudden arrival. I just simply could not wait to see my dear relations any longer. Whilst it was lovely to see dear Charlotte, i'm afraid that three weeks of Mr Collins' company was pushing even my poor nerves. Golly, don't I sound like Mama!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Come in, come in. I imagine you would like to freshen up before you join us for dinner?" her Aunt inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind, yes, I would like to change."

Jane showed Elizabeth upstairs to where her trunk was being unpacked by the maid. Elizabeth would have to wait until she had finished before discussing all that had happened in the last two days.

"Oh Jane, how wonderful it is to see you again! It has been an eventful few weeks. But how are you? Are you well?"

Jane did look a little pale and thin now that the immediate joy of seeing her sister had passed.

Looking at the maid, who took the hint and departed with a bobbed curtsey, Jane began "Oh Lizzy, as you know I have been here for some months now and have had no contact from Mr Bingley whatsoever. I visited a week after I arrived but Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were not overly enthusiastic with my being there."

Jane undid the buttons on the back of Elizabeth's dress and continued "At length Miss Bingley returned the visit, but Lizzy, how wrong I was in her opinion of me! So very cold, and she looked down her nose at me the entire time. I must admit it took everything I had not to drop into the conversation her connections to trade that she constantly reminds us of."

"Oh bravo sister! If only you had and I had been there to witness it" Elizabeth laughed. It was short in duration, concerned as she was for Jane. She'd removed her dress and was sponging her arms and face clean with the bowl of water in front of her. "Did Miss Bingley mention her brother while she was here?"

"She did. She said that he was aware of my presence here but had been unable to find the time to visit. She went on to mention that Mr Darcy's sister was also in town and that their time had been spent primarily visiting her and her brother." Jane looked very sad indeed.

"I don't believe for a second he would wilfully abandon you Jane. Would you assist me with the buttons and I will tell you all that I have discovered in the last few days?"

Just as she was re-fixing her hair and beginning to tell Jane of some of her time at Hunsford and Rosings, the maid reappeared .

"Excuse me miss, there are two gentlemen and a lady downstairs who say they have an acquaintance with you. I have shown them into the drawing room and will go now to fetch Mrs Gardiner."

Elizabeth looked at Jane who, by the look on her face, was just as surprised and confused as she. It was far passed normal visiting hours. Mystified, the two ladies smoothed their dresses and descended to greet the visitors.

As soon as they walked through the door, they both stopped dead.

"Mr Bingley!" Jane gasped, at the same time as Elizabeth's "Mr Darcy!"

Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were standing in her Aunt and Uncle's drawing room. He was here. He was looking directly at her with a look of surprise mirroring Elizabeth's. Recovering quickly, a nervous smile grew across his face. _Had Mr Darcy always had dimples? _Elizabeth looked down, unsure of herself.

Mr Bingley was the first to approach, beaming at Jane.

"Miss Bennet. How delightful it is to see you again. When my good friend Darcy here told me that you had been in London the past few months and apologised for neglecting to tell me sooner, I simply could not wait to see you again. Miss Elizabeth, it is wonderful to see you as well. I hope you two ladies are well?"

Jane appeared incapable of speech, so Elizabeth responded. "I thank you sir. We are both in excellent health. How lovely it is to see you again after all this time."

She was finding it very difficult to look directly at Mr Darcy, however; he was the next to speak.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. May I introduce my sister. Miss Georgiana Darcy to you."

Both ladies started, for they had not noticed the slight blonde girl behind the two gentleman, so wholly had each man captured the attention of the lady they admired most.

"Georgiana, this is Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. We made their acquaintance in Hertfordshire last autumn, and I have recently had the pleasure of Miss Elizabeth's company at Rosings."

"Good afternoon Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. It is an honour to finally meet you. My brother has told me much about you." The last sentence was directed at Elizabeth, who glanced at Mr Darcy, before returning to the young girl. She appeared very timid, but had a quiet elegance about her and none of the reserve her brother usually showed.

Elizabeth smiled and replied "And I about you. I feel as though we know you already. Your brother and Mr Bingley have said that you are very fond of music and play very well. Please, be seated and I will ring for tea while we await our Aunt Gardiner."

The ladies sat on the settee while the gentleman sat on the chairs either side. Mr Bingley immediately engaged Jane in conversation, which she now seemed able to respond to, while Miss Darcy spoke to Elizabeth about the new piano forte her brother had promised her.

Mr Darcy seemed quite happy to allow the ladies to get to know one another and before long tea was served. Aunt Gardiner entered along with the maid carrying the tea and introductions were made. If their Aunt was surprised by the company, she had the grace not show it.

While Miss Darcy and her Aunt struck up conversation about the latest opera they had both attended, Elizabeth felt Mr Darcy's eyes on her as they had so often in the past. Now knowing why didn't make it any easier to talk to him in front of everyone. Turning slightly, she looked at him and tried to think of something to say. Luckily, Mr Darcy began.

"Miss Elizabeth, I understood you to be in Kent for the next week and had not expected to see you here."

"Mr Darcy, that was indeed the original intention, however; upon learning some new information which I was struggling to comprehend, I wished greatly to see my sister. Once that thought was in my head, I knew I must leave."

"It was not wholly unwelcome news I hope?" Mr Darcy asked with a slight frown, searching Elizabeth's face for her meaning. He would despair if she still thought so ill of him after that memorable evening.

Elizabeth glanced down and her eyes rested on his hands. One of those, that had held hers whilst he professed his love, was now fidgeting nervously with his signet ring on the other. Carefully, she responded as honestly as she could while others where in earshot.

"No sir. Whilst the first revelation was indeed shocking, I am glad to now know the truth, and the second appears to have worked itself out quite well" she said watching Jane and Mr Bingley who were deep in conversation, both smiling shyly at one another.

She paused while she gathered her thoughts and looked back at Mr Darcy.

"The most recent revelation however, left me quite speechless. I must thank the man who spoke them for his kind words. The recipient was rather stunned by the content and depth of the emotion contained within the declaration."

"I'm sure the man meant every word Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy's eyes searched hers to try and read what she could not say.

Checking to see if Miss Darcy and her Aunt were still conversing, she continued "I know him to be a proud man of few words who chooses them carefully, so I must allow what he does say to be true. Anyone would be very flattered to receive them. Following such revelations, it is difficult to know what to think when you find someone is actually quite different to what you thought. I will own it is quite an improvement."

Mr Darcy smiled again_. Gosh, he really did have dimples._ Elizabeth felt her cheeks warming. He really was quite handsome when he smiled like that and she wished he would do it more.

To say Mr Darcy had been anxious over the last two days after finding out that Elizabeth potentially despised him, but then going on to declare himself anyway, was an understatement. He'd gone there to propose but hadn't expected to say quite as much. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure how he'd come to confess all after being accused of two crimes, one truly awful, but then again, he couldn't remember a time when he had talked quite so much either.

He had reviewed all his interactions with Elizabeth and realised that he had never given her any reason to love him in return.

He had been determined to return to Hertfordshire with Bingley following his trip to London as soon as the Bennet sisters also returned to the neighbourhood. Arriving in town yesterday, he had gone straight to Bingley's house and confessed all, apologising unreservedly for his interference. Bingley, astounded by the revelations and the part his friend and sisters had played, sat for some time contemplating what to do but decided to only ask if Darcy thought it was too late to make amends with Jane.

Darcy had expected to be thrown out of the house. Instead, Bingley had accepted his apologies on the conditions that they visit Jane as soon as possible and that he not interfere in his affairs again without informing him first. Realising they did not know where she resided, it had taken some persuading of Miss Bingley to reveal her location. She had, after all, visited the Gardiners last month. When she tried to deny her trip and involvement, Bingley turned on her and was uncharacteristically stern. He told her exactly what he thought of her scheming, and promised that if she did not repent, she would be sent to live with their distant relations still living above a shop in Scarborough. Mr Darcy struggled to hide his smile at Miss Bingley's reaction and had to turn away.

They had set out yesterday afternoon and again this morning for the Gardiners, but both times Bingley had turned the carriage around out of nerves. On the third attempt, Darcy insisted his sister accompany them so that Bingley would not waste another trip. He also thought that Miss Bennet would be a good friend for his sister if things did go well for Bingley, and hopefully with Elizabeth when they met in the future. Now, Elizabeth was in front of him and his heart pounded hard in his chest. He needed to find out if he stood any chance of winning the good lady's affections, and now he did not need to wait until a trip into Hertfordshire. Her response gave him hope.

"Miss Elizabeth. If you'll permit me, I would like to call on you again tomorrow, with my sister and friend of course. It is my dearest wish that we begin our acquaintance again without the cloud of a certain gentleman's lies and a stupid fool's overheard comments. I realise that my actions and mannerisms in the past may have seemed aloof and proud, but you have already made me a better man for knowing you. Would you allow me to do so?"

Mr Bingley glanced over at Mr Darcy at this point and was surprised to see his friend smiling at Elizabeth. He watched the lady and could see a shy smile spread across her features as she looked back at Mr Darcy. Jane followed his gaze and was equally surprised by what she saw. She began to wonder again at what had happened in Kent that had brought her sister back so suddenly. She would ask her about it when they retired later that evening.

Miss Darcy also noticed the attraction between the two. Indeed, her brother had not looked at a woman that way before and Elizabeth's smiles gave her hope that her brother may have finally found the happiness he deserved.

The lull in conversation meant Elizabeth looked around at the rest of the room and realised they were the centre of attention, even though their companions quickly returned to their partners to pretend they hadn't been staring in their direction. With one last look at Mr Darcy, she nodded and agreed to walk out tomorrow morning in one of the nearby parks, if he was available? He replied in the affirmative and sipped his tea, very pleased with his progress. All being well, he hoped to ride into Hertfordshire when Elizabeth was sure of her feelings for him and seek an audience with her father. He was very hopeful that it would not be long before she would at least allow him to court her so that he could call upon her more often, if nothing else. He wouldn't rush her.

Elizabeth re-joined her Aunt's conversation with Miss Darcy. They discussed many things, all the while being very aware of Mr Darcy beside her. His sister was not at all the proud spoiled girl Mr Wickham had made out to be and she wondered what had happened between them to make him say so. Now that she knew his true nature though, nothing would surprise her anymore. She promised herself not to believe all that she was told and allow herself to get to know new acquaintances better before becoming convinced of their character. Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham were all the evidence she needed that she could be mistaken with her initial impression of them.

Before long, the visitors rose to take their leave and Mr Darcy inquired with the others about the rendezvous in the park tomorrow. It was met with happy agreement by all present and the time was arranged. The visitors departed, with Mr Darcy bowing low over Elizabeth's hand, which Mr Bingley mirrored over Jane's.

After the gentlemen and lady left, their Aunt looked from one sister to another and said "Well Jane, I know why Mr Bingley has finally seen sense to visit, but I believe we must first press your sister to explain exactly just what occurred in Kent."

Both ladies looked at Elizabeth, who looked down at the floor with her cheeks burning and a sly smile forming on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth sat there under the bemused scrutiny of her aunt and sister and briefly recalled her first days in Hunsford. When she spoke of meeting Mr Darcy and the Colonel at Rosings, she could not help the small smile that came across her face. Her audience noted the smile, but were puzzled as so far nothing was any different to the gentleman's behaviour in Hertfordshire that Elizabeth had disliked.

When she got to that evening two days ago, Elizabeth paused, wondering just how much she should say. She proceeded with the tale of Mr Wickham, interrupted at appropriate times by gasps from both ladies. They all agreed it would be in everyone's interest if their acquaintances in Meryton were informed on the scoundrel's misdeeds to prevent any other maidens being ruined, or creditors never to be repaid.

At this point, she looked up at Jane. She wanted to tell her sister everything, but was afraid of how she might take the news that Mr Bingley had been so easily persuaded to stay away from her.

She began "Jane, the next part of my conversation with Mr Darcy pertained to him, Mr Bingley and yourself."

Jane interrupted "If you mean to say that Mr Bingley was convinced by his friend and sisters that I was cold hearted fortune hunter, then I know."

Aunt Gardiner and Elizabeth stared at her, the first in shock at the revelation, the latter surprised that Mr Bingley must have told her during their visit this afternoon.

"He told me this afternoon, Aunt, that Mr Darcy, led by Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, had persuaded him that I cared not for him, and they hid my being in Town from him so that he would not continue to seek me out. I must admit Lizzy that this was indeed a shock, although not as shocking as seeing the gentleman in front of me earlier. Mr Bingley told me how Mr Darcy had spoken to you in Hunsford and he was persuaded to see his grave error in judgment by meddling with his friend's affairs. He admitted all to Mr Bingley yesterday and Mr Bingley was good enough to forgive him. Mr Bingley believes his unmarried sister to be the ringleader in the deception. Whatever you said to Mr Darcy, Lizzy, I cannot thank you enough.

"Once I got over the shock of seeing here and his confession, I informed Mr Bingley that it did do me great hurt that he had not sought me out, regardless of the feelings of others. I believe that he was greatly distressed and while we do not quite have the easy conversation we first had in Hertfordshire, I hope that with time the wounds will heal and he will be more constant with his wishes and affections. I feel stronger now for our first meeting passed. I do not harbour ill wishes for Mr Darcy, Lizzy, for I believe that he was trying to protect his friend as I'm sure he has many fortune hunters to fend off in the past. He has redeemed himself in admitting his faults, even though he knew it could lose him his friendship."

Elizabeth would not have believed such forgiveness was possible had it not been from her dear, sweet sister. Their Aunt was also impressed with her niece's ability to see the good in others where others would struggle.

"So Lizzy" Aunt Gardiner began, "Proof that even the proud Mr Darcy has his faults and was willing to rectify them changed your opinion of him for the better?"

"It began to Aunt, although I must admit it was a lot of information to absorb in such a small amount of time. Indeed, it has not been forty-eight hours since we had that discussion. I informed him of the hurt he had done to Jane and therefore his friend and he was undeniably distressed. He based his observations on Jane's demure shyness and the comments made by Mama wherever we went. We talked as I never had to anyone before and towards the end I began to see him as someone completely different to what I thought until then. Over the last couple of days I have given it a lot of thought I would enjoy spending more time with him."

"Only more time with?" came her Aunts knowing reply.

"Well, once we cleared up Mr Wickham's past and Jane and Mr Bingley's present situation, Mr Darcy did have one more thing to say." Elizabeth blushed. "He, err, well, he told me that he found me beautiful, that he was drawn to me every time he saw me. He was afraid to speak to me as he thought he might sound ridiculous. I'm apparently the first thing he things about in the morning and dreams of me at night. He admires my wit and many other things. He said I humbled him that evening with my exposing his behaviour as most ungentlemanly. In short, he said he didn't mean to call me tolerable at the assembly and finished by taken my hands in his and told me he was completely lost, and that he ardently admired and loved me."

She finished this speech as fast as she could looking down at her hands, for whilst she loved her aunt and sister, it was not easy recalling such an impassioned speech to them. The sighs that came from both of them made Elizabeth blush even harder.

"Oh Lizzy, to think that such a proud and normally disagreeable fellow would have such strong feelings for anyone. You deserve to have someone who respects and loves you so. But be truthful Lizzy, do you feel the same way? Can you accept a man you so recently disliked, maybe even hated, as someone to spend the rest of your life with?"

"He never actually proposed, Aunt." Elizabeth corrected, "Our dear cousin, Charlotte and Maria chose that precise moment to return from dinner at Rosings and I'm afraid Mr Darcy ran off. He asked whether he could call on me tomorrow, but I must admit that I am rapidly seeing him for the man he really is, rather than the mask he wears in public. While he has caused great sorrow for Jane and Mr Bingley, I feel that by admitting he was wrong he is now a better man because of it."

Jane had tears in her eyes that her sister should have found someone to love her so. She began to question Mr Bingley's regard for her, as while he was all that was gentlemanly and kind, she had not had such a declaration from him and was beginning to feel pangs of jealousy.

Their aunt also observed that this could be the case, and said "Well, if you find it in your heart to love such a man back Lizzy, then who are we to stand in the way of such a romance! Take your time to become better acquainted with him as a friend and allow time, conversation and your heart tell you how you feel. Remember love takes many forms, and some men are not so verbose in proclaiming it. Sometimes it simmers under the surface, always there in everything that they do, every look and every touch. Society dictates that we do not reveal our true feelings for each other when no agreement has been made. Do not be distressed Jane. Trust in your feelings and allow Mr Bingley to see how you truly feel, for I believe the gentleman needs reassurance that you care for him more than you show."

Jane smiled shyly at her Aunt and sister, her happiness at seeing Mr Bingley again tainted by how easily he had been persuaded against her. She had some thinking to do now she knew the truth. Despite her struggles, she was very happy for her beloved sister that a man would be moved to such a profession of love, and she believed that Elizabeth was starting to feel something for him. Not that any man loving her witty and beautiful sister should surprise her, however, she did worry sometimes that her independent nature would frighten off any suitors.

They spent the rest of the evening in the pleasant company of their Uncle and cousins, discussing anything but the men that had come calling earlier. Uncle Gardiner enquired after Elizabeth's time in Hunsford as he was quite surprised to arrive home from his business to see his niece there. After a brief recount of her time there, Elizabeth directed the conversation to what entertainment they might have now she was in town. A quick look at his wife quelled any worries he had and knew that he would be told all in private later.

After dinner, Elizabeth and Jane performed extracts from _A Comedy of Errors _for the Gardiners, much to the delight of the children, with their Aunt and Uncle taking on some of the roles as well. Finally giving in to tiredness from her long journey, Elizabeth bid the family goodnight. With a meaningful look at Jane, she left the room.

On entering their room, Jane saw Elizabeth sitting in the window seat in her nightgown and robe, gazing down at the street below.

"Lizzy, now, tell me how you truly feel about Mr Darcy. It cannot have been easy for you to have such a conversation with him, although I will forever be grateful that you did, otherwise we might never have seen Mr Bingley again."

"Oh Jane, I was so confused. Within half an hour he had gone from a man I hated to a completely different person entirely. I won't admit to love yet, as it is far too early in my new understanding of the gentleman, however, I will say that he is growing more handsomer by the hour.'

Jane laughed at her sister's humour.

"Lizzy, you will recall our conversations about Mr Wickham after we first met him?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes. I bow now to your superior wisdom of cautioning me against believing everything he said. You even said that Mr Darcy could not be all that bad. So I guess you were right on that score. But how are you fairing after being surprised by Mr Bingley after so long?" She looked deep into her sisters eyes and saw the pain there.

"Oh Lizzy. I hardly know what to think. While I am over the moon to see him again, and he is just has handsome and amiable as I remember, if not more, I cannot but help feel the pain of being rejected by him. He never was mine, but a small part of me believed that he would have offered his hand shortly after the ball at Netherfield. Caroline Bingley's letter hurt me more than I let on, even to you my darling. How can I be certain that if he does continue to call on me that he won't be persuaded to go away again? Or worse, grow bored or his eye be taken by someone else?"

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at her confession and she took Elizabeth's outstretched hands in hers.

"Jane. I can't promise that he won't. However, I believe that Miss Bingley and her sister, and while it pains me to admit it Mr Darcy as well, worked very hard to pull your Mr Bingley away from you. He of course could not write to you and I imagine that he wanted to return to Netherfield the second he got to London. However, with the three of them working on him to persuade him of your indifference to him, I guess he felt that he should not continue to pursue you. I will give the same advice our Aunt gave me and allow him to become your friend again. Talk to him and if your heart allows it show him your feelings more than you would normally dare. He needs to be assured that you do care for him. He's not a mind reader."

Jane sank back against the cool windowpane and for some time gazed into the room at nothing in particular. Her sister was unknowingly doing the same, contemplating for the hundredth time what her feelings were. A small warm sensation grew in her when she remembered Mr Darcy's smiles at her earlier. She was nervously looking forward to their walk tomorrow when she hoped he would drop his aloof mask and show her his handsome dimples again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Lizzy rose early, dressed quietly to avoid waking Jane, and went down to her Uncle's small library to try and lose herself in a book. After scanning the shelves without taking in the titles, she sat next to the unlit fireplace and picked up the book her Uncle had left on the table.

She was still holding the unopened book sometime later when her Uncle appeared, not surprised to find her there. On the third time he said 'good morning', his niece finally realised she was no longer alone. Chortling to himself, he took the chair opposite.

"Well now niece, I hear from your Aunt that you had quite the adventure in Kent. I also understand that one of the two gentleman who called yesterday was most pleasantly surprised to see you here. As was I."

Lizzy smiled. "Yes Uncle, of course I couldn't wait to see you again. All the countryside of Kent could not satisfy me, so I came to see sights of a different kind. But you know my fondness for walking, Jane and I plan to walk around the park later."

"You can try Lizzy, but I won't be distracted. So, Mr Bingley has finally come to his senses and sought Jane out, but what of this Mr Darcy who I hear is madly in love with my favourite niece? Am I to call him out? I thought you did not like him?"

Lizzy sighed. _Am I ever going to convince anyone of my complete and utter change of opinion of this man?_

"Uncle. It has indeed been a revelation that anyone has such strong feelings for me, and our extended conversation was most informative at improving my understanding of his character. I don't need saving, not yet anyway." She smiled at her beloved Uncle who she adored as a second father. "Yes, Jane and I will be meeting the two interesting gentlemen later and yes, we will be walking together. But, oh, I don't know. Is it too fast to completely change your opinion of someone you thought you hated and are now very much in danger of admiring?"

"Lizzy, I was fortunate to meet your Aunt at a dance with mutual acquaintances when I was but two and twenty. Within five minutes of meeting her, I knew there was no other woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I hardly knew her, but I trusted my gut and luckily for me your Aunt felt the same. I believe that you are not so different in character as I Lizzy. I still urge caution. You have been against this man for so long. I'm not saying forget everything you know of Mr Darcy, but perhaps try and open your eyes to who he wants to be to you. Your Aunt knows of the family from her hometown, they are good, kindly people who show no improper pride in their position. I would love to see you happy Lizzy, whether it is with this gentleman or the next, I trust your opinion.'

With a pat of her hand, he stood and left his niece with much to contemplate. _Ah, to be young again, _he sighed.

* * *

Towards noon, the gentlemen and Miss Darcy arrived for their walk with the ladies to the small park near to the Gardiner's home.

Miss Darcy soon fell into conversation with Jane, Mrs Gardiner and Mr Bingley, while Mr Darcy offered his arm to Lizzy. She took it with a small smile and they proceeded on their walk in silence, neither sure how to begin.

After some moments, Lizzy looked up out of her bonnet to Mr Darcy gazing down at her with warm eyes and blushed.

Thinking of nothing else to say, Lizzy remarked on the weather, which had threatened to rain earlier that morning. Whilst dry now, she knew this walk might not be long as ominous grey clouds were building in the distance and the humidity was rising.

After some meaningless conversation, Lizzy said "Thank you for introducing me to your sister, sir. She is a lovely young lady and you should be very proud of her."

Mr Darcy smiled "I thank you. She has not had much exposure to society beyond our family, and I fear sometimes that she is too quiet and shy to be comfortable in meeting strangers."

Lizzy laughed "I think I know another Darcy who shares the same qualities" she replied cheekily with a gently squeeze of her hand on his arm.

Mr Darcy chuckled. "Yes, perhaps I should improve myself if I am to improve my sister. Practice what you preach, isn't that the saying? My sister throws herself into practising on the piano forte and she is quite magnificent at it already."

"I wish that I had taken the trouble to practise more, however, with a house full of sisters and one piano forte between the five of us, I found the peace of the outdoors or my father's book room much better to occupy my time. My sister Mary is the pianist of the family, although she could do with some guidance to perfect her performance. Sadly, my father has not the funds nor inclination to send her to Town for the benefit of the Masters."

"Then if you have time on this visit, or maybe your next, and your sister is free to come to you, it would be my pleasure for her to visit with Georgiana and take lessons with her. It would be no trouble."

Lizzy paused midstride with her mouth agape and stared at Mr Darcy. Quickly recovering and continuing their stroll, she replied with "That would be wonderful Mr Darcy. My sister would be thrilled at the opportunity for some extra tuition. I must insist that my father reimburse you the expense however."

Mr Darcy held his hand up "Do not think of it Miss Elizabeth. It would be my honour to gift this to your sister. In fact, if you or any of your other sisters are so inclined you would be most welcome to join my sister." He smiled at the thought of hearing Lizzy play within his home. "It would bring me immeasurable pleasure to hear you play and sing again."

Not knowing how to react, Lizzy continued their way around the small park, pausing to admire some late flowering daffodils dancing in the breeze.

Mr Darcy asked "Miss Elizabeth, have you had the chance to visit the theatre on your previous visits to Town?"

Lizzy smiled, "Yes sir, last year I persuaded my Uncle to take me to see the opera, and while I did not understand all of the lyrics, the music was most moving. Well, from what we could hear above the noise of the crowd. I should very much like to see some more on this trip before we return to Longbourn, however, I know that my Uncle is a busy man and my arrival is unexpected."

"With your Uncle's permission, and if you are not otherwise engaged, we have plans to attend tomorrow evening. It would be my honour to accompany you and your sister, and your Aunt and Uncle of course, in my box. Indeed, I should like it very much Miss Elizabeth." He looked shyly down at Lizzy's bonnet, which frustratingly obscured her face.

After the others passed them and once they were afforded relative privacy, Mr Darcy picked a flower and recited

"_I wandered lonely as a cloud, that floats on high o'er vales and hills, when all at once I saw a crowd,_  
_a host of golden daffodils"_. The last part he held Lizzy's gaze and she held her breath as he tucked the flower into the broach on her jacket. "A beautiful flower for a enchanting lady". His gloved hand lingered on her neck gently before withdrawing to his side.

Blushing furiously and feeling the loss of his touch, she looked up at Mr Darcy.

"Mr Darcy." She swallowed, his eyes seemed to pierce her very soul but it was impossible to look away. "Mr Darcy, I owe you an apology. I have been blinded by prejudice to the man you truly are by misunderstanding your shyness and allowing lies told by others to turn my heart against you. These last few days have given me much time to revaluate all of our acquaintance, and I find myself unable to find reason in my disliking you to continue. That you would offer piano lessons to my sister, entertain my Aunt and Uncle in your box, reunite my sister with your friend... well. Clearly I was mistaken in you."

"Elizabeth" Mr Darcy breathed as stepped closer. He was in imminent danger of forgetting they were in a public park. Lizzy held his gaze and was lost in the intensity of his eyes as they became darker.

If the flash of lightning did not startle them, then the following clap of thunder did. Jumping guiltily away from one another as the rain began to fall, Mr Darcy took Lizzy by the hand and they hurried to shelter beneath a nearby brick archway leading to an alleyway. There wasn't much room for the two of them, and Mr Darcy turned his back on the park to shield Lizzy from the worst of the rain. Where the rest of their party were, they did not know.

The park and nearby streets soon emptied as people dashed for cover. Lizzy turned from the alleyway to look for her Aunt and sister but could not spot them. She was becoming very aware of just how large the man next to her was and her pounding heart was completely unrelated to the short run she had just undertook. She could not stop thinking about the gentleman inches away from her, getting progressively more wet in a gallant effort to keep her dry. He filled almost all of the archway with his imposing frame and she turned her face up to look at him.

Mr Darcy was in a state of torment and bliss all at the same time. His Elizabeth was mere inches away from him and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly below him. He closed his eyes to try and think of something, anything, but it was to no avail. Upon opening them, he saw Lizzy had turned her head to look up at him with the most curious expression on her face.

Leaning down towards her, he paused and seeing no reaction other than hooded brown eyes looking back up at him, he brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back he studied her face for her reaction. A sly smile crept across Lizzy's face and she leaned forward for more. Taking that as an invitation rather than indication that he was not going to be slapped across the face, he immediately obliged her with another.

Lizzy's first kiss was brief, fleeting and absolutely wonderful. Her heart soared with emotion at the contact and a flood of warmth flowed over her. When Mr Darcy withdrew to see how she responded, she could not help but smile and lean towards him. Her second kiss was even better. This time he did not pull away and his arms came around her body to pull her closer to him.

It felt like it lasted for hours, it was sheer ecstasy that neither of them had experienced before, but in truth probably lasted no longer than thirty seconds. When Mr Darcy dragged himself away from his most willing temptress, he leaned his forehead on hers and sighed happily. Lizzy let out a nervous giggle and Mr Darcy beamed at the noise.

"Lizzy" Mr Darcy's husky voice purred over the 'zee' sound and sent shivers down Lizzy's spine at hearing her nickname from his lips.

"Mmm" came the reply.

"Marry me, please" he begged.

"Yes" and Lizzy's lips where claimed once again.


End file.
